Parker Industries (Earth-616)
After being fired from Horizon Labs, Otto Octavius (who at the time was inhabiting Peter Parker's body) decided to create his own company, Parker Industries. After Otto handed back control of Peter's body to Peter, and the defeat of the Goblin Nation, Peter himself took up the reins to manage the company and publicly announced that he was no longer "working with Spider-Man". Recently, Peter had announced that the company would be putting its cybernetics project on hold in order to focus on the capture, curing and de-powering of Electro, and to develop a new super-villain prison. While searching to get energy readings from Electro’s last known location Peter and some employees arrived at the spot which was on fire. After Peter - as Spider-Man - saved everyone inside with the help of fireman Ollie Ollivera, Black Cat stole one of their devices, found Electro with it, and persuaded him to help her get Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson's father John Jonah Jameson Sr. became the biggest investor to Parker Industries. Parker Industries was successful in curing Electro after successfully trapping him. When he was released from prison, Clayton Cole briefly was in the services of Dr. Minerva during her fight with Spider-Man. When Ms. Marvel was seen carrying an Inhuman baby that she has rescued from Doctor Minerva, Clayton turned against Doctor Minerva and helped Kamala Khan. Upon being recognized by Spider-Man, Clayton was offered a job at Parker Industries which he accepted. Parker Industries competed against Alchemax to determine who will get the contract for the new supervillain prison. Alchemax members Mark Raxton and Tiberius Stone hired Ghost to sabotage Parker Industries. Many months into the future, Parker Industries became a global conglomerate with numerous bases in different countries, including England and China. The company became one of the main producers of technology for the general public, including a smart watch called the "Webware." Parker turned his alter-ego of Spider-Man into a guise of his bodyguard, and the Web-Slinger also became the company's mascot. The company also became a tech supplier for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Locations *New York Headquarters - Former headquarters of the Fantastic Four; main complex for the New York branch of Parker Industries. **Brooklyn Division - This secondary complex for the New York branch of Parker Industries was broken into by Cindy Moon who stole technology to help improve her S.I.L.K. Claw. A week later it was burglarized again, this time by Black Cat and Silk. *London Headquarters - Main complex for the European branch of Parker Industries. *Shanghai Headquarters - Main complex for the Asian branch of Parker Industries. *San Francisco Headquarters - Board meetings with investors are conducted here. *Forty-two other buildings around the world. People assisted by Parker Industries # May Parker-Jameson: Replaced hip, she now walks without a limp. # Flash Thompson: Given artificial legs and temporarily "unbonded" with the Venom Symbiote, now able to walk on his own power. # Carlie Cooper: Injected with an experimental "Anti-Goblin Formula," cured of the Goblin Serum. # Max Dillon: Cured and depowered by their Anti-Electro Netting when he and Black Cat tried to use it to amplify his powers and she caused it to overload him and Spider-Man saved him. Technology Developed *Cybernetic Hip: Nanotech, used to repair the damaged hip of a person. *Artificial Limbs: Utilizes nanotech in a more advanced way, allowing a disabled person to walk freely, without discomfort. *Goblin Serum Antidote: Cures a person who has been affected by the Goblin Formula. *Electro Tracking Device: Tracks the location of Electro through his energy signature. *Anti-Electro Netting: Capable of successfully de-powering Electro. * Designs for the Ryker's Island Super Villain Prison **Hard-Light Smart Walls: Capable of holding super-powered criminals and adapt it's shape to hold them. **Security Orbs: Tiny, robotic, hovering machine. Used as scouts, has light ranged weaponry. **S.W.A.T. Bots: Large hovering machines. Used to commend the formation of the Hard-Light Smart Walls during a prison break-out. Has ranged weaponry that is heavy enough to severely damage the Living Brain. *Webware: Wrist device allowing affordable internet access with clear reception and unlimited data anywhere on Earth. *Nanotech Cybersecurity: Physically reconfigure software and hardware. *Spider-Armor MK IV: Bulletproof, lightweight, updated version of the Spider-Armor. Has Built-in-Web-Shooters that store different web-cartridges. *Mockingbird's Suit: Lightweight, with a hidden wing-harness that can be activated through the belt buckle. *Updated Spider-Mobile: Improved version of the Spider-Mobile. Has the ability to drive along sheer surfaces and can unfold its wheels into spider-like legs *Zodiac Poison Antidote: Counters the effects of the Zodiac Poison. *Hydro-Spider: Sleek submarine, able to cling to any surface underwater and can camouflage. *Holographic Plating: Easy to apply, capable of instantaneous camouflage and can extend further. *Spider-Copter: A helicopter built for Spider-Man. *Spider-Cycle: A motorcycle built for Spider-Man. *Web-Jet: A ship built for Spider-Man. Employees Current *'Peter Parker': CEO *'Anna Maria Marconi': Senior Project Manager; Head of the Research and Development for the European Branch *'Living Brain/Otto Octavius': Personal Assistant to Anna Maria Marconi *'Aiden Blain': Scientist at Parker Industries' London Division *'Dr. Wirtham': Doctor at Parker Industries *'Lian Tang': Co-Designer of the new Spider-Mobile *'Miguel O'Hara': Head of Research and Development for the New York Office *'Hobie Brown': Head of Security *'Dr. Yao Wu': Head of the Bio-Tech Division *'Phillip Chang': Head of Renewable Energy Research *'Min Wei': Personal Secretary for Peter Parker *'Vicki': Personal flight attendant for Parker Industries' corporate jet, Orphan One. *'Max Modell': Head of Horizon University and West Coast Operations. *'Hector Baez': Head of Horizon University and West Coast Operations. *'Grady Scraps': Horizon University staff member. *'Aribella Fishbach': Horizon University staff member. *'Mockingbird': S.H.I.E.L.D. Liaison *'Jay Jameson': Investor *'Harry Lyman': Executive; Head of the New York Office when Peter is absent. *'Roberta Mendez': Assistant of Jasmine. *'Jasmine': Assistant of Raul. *'Raul': Assistant of Miguel O'Hara. *'Charlie': Baxter Building security guard. *'Jules': Baxter Building worker. *'Molly': Baxter Building worker. *'Rohan': Baxter Building worker. *'Donna': Administrative assistant at the Baxter Building. *'Peter Scioli': Baxter Building Engineer *'Jerry Salteres': Edmond Oklahoma Chemical Plant employee. Former *'Clayton Cole': Former Scientist at Parker Industries' New York Office *'Sanjani Jaffrey': Former Head of the Research and Development for the European Branch *'Vernon Jacobs': Investor. | Equipment = None known. | Transportation = Orphan One | Weapons = None known. | Notes = * Jay Jameson was formerly the company's biggest investor. * There are forty-seven Parker Industries buildings around all of the world. | Trivia = * The uniforms formerly worn by the employees are identical to the one used by Otto during his employment at Horizon Labs, although most people didn't wear the goggles. | Links = * Parker Industries Technology }} Category:Peter Parker (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Companies Category:2013 Team Debuts Category:Dan Slott/Creator Category:Christos N. Gage/Creator Category:Humberto Ramos/Creator